noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 527
|image = 527_62_Crombel_Finds_The_Remaining_Satellites.png |Release Date = 10 September 2018 |Chapter = 527 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 526 |Next Chapter = Chapter 528}}A human wakes up in a state of confusion, wondering if he's in a hospital. He looks around and is happy to see his colleagues safe. He recalls their terrible decision to find 'that place' based on a rumour. A doctor approaches them and asks them how they are feeling. The human says that he feels fine, but is unable to move. The doctor replies that it'll be sometime before he is able to move, since he was close to death. The human thanks the doctor for saving them. The doctor replies that it wasn't him who saved them. A voice behind the doctor enquires about the health of the humans they rescued. The doctor replies that he's been expecting them and that the humans are just starting to wake up. The Knight responds that it's just as he expected, since his senses as a knight of the central order told him, the humans would be waking up around now. He informs the doctor that they are going to start their investigations, for their purpose in visiting Lukedonia. The doctor gives them his permission, telling them to take it easy. The Central Knight reassures the doctor that the humans will not be harmed, since they're Knights of the Central Order. At this the reporter is surprised to find himself in Lukedonia. The Knight realises that they deliberately sought Lukedonia, and it's just as he thought, since he's a proud Knight of the Central Order. The human is surprised that the information they received was true, but before he can continue, the Knight uses mind control and orders him to answer all his questions truthfully. The Knight asks him who he is. The human replies that he is a reporter. The Knight asks his purpose in seeking Lukedonia. The reporter tells them that they wanted to uncover the truth, after hearing that it's the home of the creatures in the rumours. Yuri informs Crombel about a transmission he received not long ago, that section 47 was under attack, and he's not heard anything since, he continues that all the cameras in section 47 have been destroyed, so they have no way of figuring out what's going on, and he's ordered a drone to be dispatched from a facility nearby, so they'll know what's going on soon enough. They receive the images from the drone and Aris is surprised to see that everything is destroyed. They zoom in and see Frankenstein standing amidst the destruction. Yuri wonders if he's the one who attacked section 47. Aris senses something familiar about Frankenstein and questions Yuri about it. Frankenstein notices the drone and destroys it. Aris is certain that she's seen Frankenstein somewhere before. Crombel asks Yuri to replay the footage, from before the drone was destroyed. Yuri does as ordered and Crombel is shocked at Frankenstein's power. Crombel thinks back to the time he fought Frankenstein and wonders why he couldn't sense the dark power, although he had several reports about a man who uses a similar power to his, that man's power is beyond similar, it's almost identical, and that he was sure that the dark power was exclusive to him. Frankenstein stands amid the wreckage of the Union base he destroyed and is annoyed that Crombel wasn't at that location. He contacts Tao and tells him that there's no sign of Crombel at this location, so he's moving on to the next location. Tao reports there's not need. Frankenstein asks what he means. Tao informs him that he's found Crombel's location. Frankenstein enquires if he's certain. Tao confirms this, adding that he's found the remaining satellites as well and that with 3rd Elder's help, he can shut down the ones he found initially, so they can't be activated, however, the problem lies with the rest, since they'll need more time to shut them down. Frankenstein questions how much time he'll need. Tao responds that he'll need a lot, since it's unlikely to be done in a day or two. 3rd Elder states the problem is Crombel's team must have also located the rest of the attack satellites. Tao asks if Crombel located all of the satellites, how much time do they have remaining approximately. 3rd Elder replies, there's no way to estimate it, since they can activate the satellites in no time once they discover the activation codes hidden by 1st Elder. Frankenstein asks whether shooting the satellites down with missiles is still out of the question, because of the blocks they placed. Tao confirms this to be the case, relaying if they did, Crombel could just give a few commands and case a mass-fire of missiles, including nuclear ones, all over the world and destroy the planet, and even as they speak, Crombel's team, are trying to break through the defences he and 3rd Elder placed. 3rd Elder adds that there's a chance Crombel wants them to resort to missiles, to stop the attack satellites. Frankenstein realises the only way is to get rid of Crombel, before he can activate the satellites. Tao informs Frankenstein that based on the distance between him and Crombel's location, he doesn't think he'll be able to stop the satellites from activating. Frankenstein questions if he's saying that by the time he reaches Crombel's location, the satellites will be attacking the ground. Tao notifies Frankenstein that if he did kill Crombel, there's no guarantee that the satellites will stop, even if Crombel is killed, and reaffirms that stopping the satellites and Crombel's survival are two different things. Frankenstein is annoyed at this revelation. Rai enters the conversation and states that he'll destroy the satellites. Frankenstein tries to talk him out of it, by telling him, it'll be a strain on his body. Rai asks if there's any other options available to them. 3rd Elder wonders if it's possible for Rai to destroy the satellites, since he'd have to make circumnavigate the planet, in order to destroy the satellites, scattered around in Earthly orbit, that he'd have to move at supernatural speed in order to destroy the satellites, before they're activated and he'd have to use his power multiple times. 3rd Elder continues to wonder if this is possible for Rai, then what kind of being is the Noblesse, and that right now they can only count on Frankenstein's powers. Rai instructs Frankenstein that he'll destroy the satellites, while he stops Crombel. Frankenstein reluctantly accepts. Rai heads outside and starts gathering his power. Tao tells Rai that he'll provide him with the co-ordinates for the fastest route and whether he's sure he'll be fine. Rai smiles stating that Tao is also starting to worry about him, just like Frankenstein. At this Rai, unleashes his powers, and heads for the first location. Yuri informs Dr. Crombel that they've found all the attack satellites hidden by 1st Elder. Crombel is happy, at the good news.